


so we stay awake, like we always do

by sunflowerguide



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, help me, i imagined it taking place before mechtanium surge but like it doesn't rlly matter either way, idk this is just a fluffy drabble thing, ive been obsessed w these bitches since i was 8, mira is mentioned like once, this fandom is dead like i am on the inside, this takes place after new vestroia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerguide/pseuds/sunflowerguide
Summary: If anyone had heard that The Spectra Phantom had something as silly as nightmares, they'd never believe you.And, yet, here they are.
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	so we stay awake, like we always do

**Author's Note:**

> title is from La Lune by Madeon and Dan Smith
> 
> honestly im 18 now and bakugan still has my mind in a vice grip, and by bakugan, i mean new vestroia, and like specifically spectra and gus bc i simp for them almost as much as they simp for eachother tbh
> 
> anyway i found this in my docs that i wrote like, months ago, and i thought hey, this isn't that bad, so im subjecting everyone who clicks on this to it
> 
> so uh enjoy this drabble, or don't, who am i to tell you what to do

If anyone had heard that The Spectra Phantom had something as silly as nightmares, they'd never believe you.

Yet here they are, waking up in a cold sweat thanks to some nightmare or another. Well, not just some nightmare. They only ever dream of a few, but the one that happens most and the one that stands out is-

_ gusisbrawlingzenoheldspectrawhyareyoujustsittingherewhyarentyouhelpinghimareyoujustgoingtolethimdiehaveyoutrulylostyoursoulhaveyougonetoofarareyougoingtofailhimnowareyougoingtoleavehimtodiealone _

That one. Ugh. Even though it was so long ago now, it just won't leave their head. They know it's simply a nightmare because if they just reach over they will find that Gus-

Is not there. Fuck.

The logical part of their brain knows that Gus has simply left the room and that he's fine. However the emotional part (which has unfortunately always been louder, no matter how hard they've tried to suppress it) is screaming at him to go find him right now, so that's what they do, and they definitely do not leave the room with more urgency than a situation like this would call for.

Definitely not.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Gus has never been a stranger to night terrors, unfortunately, they happen pretty frequently. On the bright side, he can never really remember what happens in them, so he can usually shake them off. On the downside, some of them hit harder than others, and although he can barely remember those ones either, he can't just shake them off as he usually would.

Which has led him down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to make some hot cocoa.

(Mira ran into him late one night when she was visiting and said it'd help. She was right as it turns out, to which she replied that she always is. The Fermin siblings are way too alike, he concluded.)

Well, he  _ was _ making hot cocoa, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and Spectra burying their face in his hair. (Which still makes him blush every time, but he won't admit that. He has a feeling Spectra knows anyways.)

"Sorry, Love, did I wake you?" To which Spectra responds with a small shake of their head and a mumbled "no", so Gus already knows what's happened and gets Spectra's cup as well.

"Was it another nightmare?" They give a small nod. They're never very chatty when this sort of thing happens, it's so different to the usual Spectra that it makes Gus' heart drop. What makes it even worse is that he's kind of at fault for this.

"Was it that nightmare again?" The only thing that Spectra does is tighten their arms around him and take a shaky breath, and honestly, tearing out Gus' heart would probably hurt less really.

He heaves out a sigh, and turns around, despite Spectra still holding onto him like as if he'll disappear if they let go, and then cups Spectra's face in his hands, forcing them to look him in the eyes. They look so, so tired.

"I'm here, and I won't leave again. Not if I have anything to say about it." He leaves out the fact that he would still gladly die for them, he doesn't think they really want to hear that right now, and he didn't have any intention to tell them about it anyways.

"I know, I know…" They trail off, taking one of Gus' hands and holding it to their face, while Gus moves the other to their waist. "But… you did, and I-"

"And you-" Gus interrupts, looking them dead in the eyes. "-Had nothing to do with it. It was my choice, Spectra, and if the blame has to be placed on one of us, it's only on me."

"But-"

"No buts. The fault is mine and mine alone." Spectra just sighs and resigns themselves to the fact that they're never going to win this argument. "Stop blaming yourself for things out of your control. It's unlike you."

"My dear, I don't think you're aware of how much you've changed me." They laugh.

"For the better, I hope."

"Of course. For the best." 

**Author's Note:**

> okay im gonna be honest with you, im not a writer, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i did my best
> 
> in my silly little head, ive given gus a whole character development arc that he deserved but didn't rlly get which basically goes, he stops calling spectra master before ep 39 at least, and basically starts acting like his own person, i love gus he deserved so much better w character development there was SO many missed opportunities, the writers are homophobic /j
> 
> anyway my tumblr is galaxygambling, pls ask me abt my gus character development and analysis, or just talk to me im lonely


End file.
